In the manufacture of cellulose products such as paper and paperboard products various additives are used to improve the properties of the product. Cross-linking agents are used to improve the strength of paper products. There is still a need to provide stronger paper products.
Chitosan has been used as additive in the manufacture of paper products. A drawback with chitosan is its low solvability in non-acidic water.
Xyloglucan is adsorbing very slowly and poorly to textiles.
Furthermore, cellulose is the major raw material in other industries such as the textile industry. In spinning and in weaving mills there is a need for stronger threads.
In some use of woven textiles there is need for improved properties, such properties can be fire resistance, biocidal properties such as antibacterial and antifungal properties.
In cleaning of cellulose containing material, such as textiles of different kind there is a need of improved laundry and cleaning properties.
In summary, there is a strong need for methods and chemical compounds/products that will improve cellulose based products.